Aletriel of Lothlorien
by dragonfly-maiden
Summary: This follows the story of Aletriel who was raised in Lothlorien , The story takes place before and after the Battle for Middle Earth. With pieces from both the movie,the book, & my own mind of course, Warning: possible Legomance
1. LothLorien

Authors Note: I am an avid Tolkien fan, and I have read the books, and of course seen the movies. I will follow Tolkiens storyline, however this being a fanfic I will also add characters and slightly modify family lineage as I see fit. 

"My lady!" Aletriel woke with a start under the tree where she was napping as Giliane came running to her. "My lady, my lady! You're late!" Giliane had served her family for as long as Aletriel could remember. And that was a long time, at least it seemed like it. To a man it would seem an eternity but to an elf especially one who was only 2905, life was just beginning. But a lot had happened in Aletriel's life. She was just a child the day she found out her father had been killed by orcs. She and her mother were visiting in Rivendell and Aletriel was busy playing with Arwen, when Elrond asked her to come inside. Aletriel walked in to find her cousin Celebrian comforting her mother who was rocking back and forth crying hysterically. Elrond explained that as her father was riding to Rivendell to come and get them he was outnumbered by a band of orcs. He hadn't needed to explain because as soon as she had seen her mother she knew. From then on it was a blur her mother never returned to LothLorien she died of grief just a few weeks later in Rivendell. Elrond had sent for her older brother Haldir before her mother had died. There are only two ways an elf can die and both had taken their parents. The two of them then made the trip back to LothLorien, where their Aunt was waiting for their return. Galadriel knew that Haldir would be fine, he was grown. She decided she would care for her niece Aletriel. And that was the way it had been ever since. But now Aletriel was pulled from her thoughts by Giliane. "Please, Galadriel will be expecting you". Smiling "Oh yes, let us go" she knew her Aunt wouldn't reprimand her for her tardiness. But of course to Giliane, The Lady of Light was noone she kept waiting. Each time she saw her Aunt, Aletriel was awestruck with her beauty. Although Aletriel had inherited much of her Aunts beauty, she was fair with pale golden curls, and sapphire blue eyes and had striking features, she did not realize her own beauty. Now Galadriel was smiling at her " Aletriel, come sit with me" motioning to a chair next to her. " Thank you Giliane, that will be all" Galadriel smiling again "I just spoke to your brother, he seems quite concerned. It seems there is a young elf that is quite taken with you". " Yes Aunt that would be Soloern he has left flowers on my window sill every morning for two weeks now. Haldir has nothing to be concerned about. I have no interest in Soloern. No more than a friend." Galadriel looking down at her niece with a knowing smile " Your brother will be quite relieved ". There is only one elf who holds a piece of her heart in that way, and Galadriel knows this, for they have no secrets. " You leave tonight for Rivendell, you will see your brother before you go, won't you?" " Yes I will, he won't let me leave without saying goodbye, even if it is just a visit". " Give my granddaughter my love when you see her, and have a safe journey Aletriel"  
" I will give Arwen your love and you have mine Aunt." And with a final embrace Aletriel was off to finish packing and find her brother. 


	2. Rivendell

The journey to Rivendell was a peaceful one. Aletriel loved the journey.  
  
They traveled by boat as much as they could, taking the River Swanfleet and the River  
  
Loudwater for as long as possible. She used to think of her father and mother whenever she  
  
traveled to Rivendell but she almost never did now. She thought more of their lives than of their  
  
deaths, and the pain of that had slowly passed with time. She was thankful for the fortune of  
  
having an ever watchful and ever caring Aunt , and a brother who would give her the moon if he  
  
could. She and Haldir had said their goodbyes, and he had told her to take care in the journey.  
  
Of course Aletriel was more than capable of taking care of herself, Haldir had ensured that.  
  
He had taught her to use a bow with skill, and a also to weald the elvish blades. She was proud of   
  
her brother, as he was of her. She had grown to adulthood with his help and of course the  
  
teachings of Galadriel. Haldir knew how well prepared Aletriel was for life and that she could  
  
handle almost anything sent her way. The only thing he was not prepared for was for his sister to  
  
be courted, and Aletriel knew this. And even on departing she had told him not to worry, none   
  
of the elves in Lorien held her fancy. She missed her brother very much already, but loved  
  
Rivendell and was anxious to get there. The boats were soon pulled to banks of the river, horses  
  
were there to meet them, they would be at Rivendell shortly.  
  
Arriving at Rivendell was always a welcoming site. It was a truly beautiful place and Aletriel   
  
loved her visits. She went to the room that she knew was prepared for her. It was open to the  
  
outside as were most of the rooms in Rivendell, and overlooked the falls. Aletriel changed,   
  
and freshened up. She went downstairs to find her cousin among the gardens. " Arwen, it is very  
  
good to see you".  
  
With an embrace " Very good to see you as well" said Aletriel " Shall we talk a walk? The  
  
gardens are flourishing I see"   
  
" Yes they are, but not for me much longer . My father will ask me leave Middle Earth  
  
in the near future I fear." said Arwen  
  
" Elrond only wants what is best for you. Though I know you do not wish to go. It is  
  
something I understand and I fear that I will not leave when my time comes. But cousin  
  
lets talk of something more pleasant shall we. By the way, Galadriel sends her love" said Aletriel  
  
" She speaks to me in my mind or in dreams sometimes. But that is her way. How is Haldir,   
  
will he visit Rivendell soon?" said Arwen  
  
" I fear not, it still holds to many memories. He is content for me to visit and to send everyone his  
  
tidings. How is Aragorn, is he here ?"  
  
"No he is not, but he is well. My father has seen something in Aragorn's future, he has not told  
  
me this But I know it to be true. But what he has seen I do not know. I also know he has seen  
  
something in your future. This visit was his idea, it will be like a small pebble that starts an  
  
avalanche. Something is brewing in your future cousin. And my father and Galadriel know this."  
  
"I do not fear what the future holds for me" said Aletriel " be it good or bad, I will deal with what  
  
I must. Has anything changed in Rivendell since my last visit?"  
  
" Oh, yes! A Hobbit! " Laughed Arwen   
  
" A Hobbit? Really? What hobbit would venture all the way to Rivendell"   
  
" Bilbo Baggins, Have you met him?" said Arwen  
  
"No , but I shall like to" smiled Aletriel  
  
"He is quite interesting, come lets go"said Arwen  
  
She then lead Aletriel out of the garden and up the stairs until, they reached a doorway. Arwen  
  
peaked her head " Bilbo? Are you here"  
  
"Yes ,come in , come in" she heard on old voice say   
  
And as Aletriel came in she saw the white haired hobbit sitting at a low table writing in some sort  
  
of journal.   
  
" Bilbo, I'd like you to meet my cousin from LothLorien, her name is Aletriel"said Arwen  
  
And the old hobbit smiled tucking the journal away " Very nice to meet you"smiling brighter  
  
"every new Elf I meet is more beautiful than the last" and he chuckled to himself.  
  
" Thank you Bilbo it is very nice to meet you. I have heard of you before though. As you can  
  
probably imagine." said Aletriel  
  
" Uhmm hurmm oh well yes I suppose so" said Bilbo blushing ever so slightly." If you don't mind  
  
this old hobbit needs a nap, very nice to meet you".  
  
And as the two elves descended the stairs Aletriel said " What was that journal he was writing  
  
in?"  
  
" He does write in it all of the time, I'm not sure what exactly it is, but he certainly has had some   
  
interesting adventures perhaps he is writing about those". said Arwen   
  
The next few weeks went on without excitement, which was the way of life in Rivendell.   
  
Just serenity and peace. Until one day Arwen came to her. " Aragorn needs my help, I do not  
  
have time to explain. But I must go."  
  
Aletriel did not question this. " I will go with you".  
  
"No, I will go alone. There are wraiths behind them" said Arwen  
  
"Then, that is why I am going I am better with the blade than you are, we do not have time  
  
to argue, correct? So let us go then." said Aletriel  
  
So together they rode west. On the second day of riding and searching they decided to split up   
  
so as to cover more ground and perhaps find them sooner. A day and a half later Aletriel saw  
  
them. It was Aragorn with three little hobbits. As she rode up to them she jumped off her horse  
  
" Aragorn, did Arwen find you!?"  
  
"Aletriel! yes she did, Frodo had been stabbed by a wraith, he was falling into shadow. She had  
  
wraiths trailing her." said Aragorn  
  
" She did find you then, good ." seeing the look on Aragorn's face "do not fear she is a fast rider  
  
she will make it to Elrond. As long as Frodo has the will to fight for his life. Come now we must   
  
go. We must get back to Rivendell." 


	3. Friends, old and new

The journey back to Rivendell was a quiet one. The hobbits walked as though in a trance.   
  
They were fearful of what they had seen, and most especially for Frodo. Each one hoping for the   
  
best but afraid of the news they may receive once they reached Rivendell. Aragorn was also quiet  
  
which was not unusual, but Aletriel knew he feared for Frodo and for Arwen. Aletriel had known  
  
Aragorn for years but he was still many times a mystery to her. What she did know was that her  
  
cousin was in love with him and he with her. Aletriel also knew of the blood that flowed in his  
  
veins and the great burden he carried that came with it, and she had great respect for him. Ranger  
  
or not. As they reached Rivendell Arwen met them, she had looked for their approach.   
  
Arwen's eyes locked with Aragorns in a look that was more like an embrace. Nodding to her  
  
cousin with a smile she then looked down at the hobbits. Their faces filled with fear and  
  
anticipation, she smiled at them " My father says he will live". The hobbits then looked as if a  
  
huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders , and their spirit had returned as Pippin jumped  
  
up with glee and almost tackled Merry.   
  
" So he is ok then" asked Sam  
  
" He is far from ok, we have only just arrived a few hours ago and he is still unconscious and will  
  
probably remain that way for a while, but he will live." answered Arwen  
  
Aragorn then escorted Arwen to the garden whispering back and forth to each other. And the  
  
hobbits headed off to find the kitchens. Aletriel was left alone to her thoughts, she slowly climbed  
  
the stairs going nowhere in particular. Without realizing it she had ended up in the room where   
  
an elvish nurse was tending to an unconscious Frodo. The nurse then left and Aletriel was left  
  
standing alone in the room looking down at the small hobbit. She was amazed at his bravery and  
  
strength and found herself wondering what she would have done in his situation. He had been able  
  
to resist the temptation of The Ring, and to survive being stabbed by a wraith. There was so much  
  
courage in that small face, yet she wondered if even he knew that. Aletriel suddenly sensed a   
  
presence behind her. She turned to see a bearded man clad in a gray cloak.  
  
"Gandalf, it is good to see you" said Aletriel, smiling.  
  
"Aletriel" then looking down at Frodo " He is strong isn't he, it is amazing the amount of strength   
  
someone so small can carry"   
  
" I was just thinking the same thing" then seeing the emotion in the old wizards eyes " I will leave  
  
you now Gandalf" He just nodded, and Aletriel took her leave.  
  
During the time Frodo was unconcious and healing, the two hobbits Merry and Pippin   
  
were having a wonderful time at Rivendell. Up to their normal pranks and antics, occasionally  
  
receiving a stern glace or a sharp word from Gandalf. Sam however barely left Frodo's side for a  
  
moment. Until the day when he awoke, you could hear the laughter and joy from the hobbits  
  
throughout Rivendell. It was not to many days after Frodo's recovery that Aletriel was standing  
  
on a balcony looking out into the woods. Off in the distance ( a distance that could only be seen  
  
by elf eyes)she saw a man approaching, he had the look of a warrior. His shield had the markings  
  
of the distant land of Gondor. And as he arrived and started to dismount, Aletriel could sense that  
  
this man was not content to be in Rivendell. He had an uneasy look about him. She wondered  
  
who he was and why he was there if he did not want to be. She was soon again distracted by the  
  
approach of another rider, an elf. His riding was smooth and fluid almost like he was one with the  
  
horse. Aletriel knew Legolas , they had met before in Rivendell, and when Aletriel was a child she  
  
had been to Mirkwood with her father. He dismounted and looked up at the balcony and their  
  
eyes met. Aletriel turned and hurried inside. She had not known he would be here, and he looked  
  
as if he had not expected to see her. What was past, was past there was no altering it. Aletriel  
  
avoided running into any of the new visitors to Rivendell. She did however visit with Frodo, she  
  
had great respect for the little hobbit and talked with him for hours. He described the Shire,  
  
Hobbiton, and Bag End. And Aletriel described for him LothLorien and Caras Galadhon. Aletriel  
  
told him of her parents, and in that they found a common thread. He spoke of his parents Primula  
  
and Drogo, and told her stories of Bilbo. Sam even joined their chats, even once speaking of  
  
Rosie Cotton but quickly blushing and excusing himself. Aletriel found a friendship in the hobbits  
  
that she had not expected, especially Frodo.   
  
On a quiet evening Aletriel, was standing along the railing looking out onto the falls. She loved  
  
the falls, the sound of the rushing water and the slight spray leaving droplets on her face. She had  
  
just finished chatting with Sam about some of the herbs they grew in Lorien, and was thinking  
  
quietly of home, when she felt a presence approaching. She knew who it was and her heart was  
  
racing. She turned around forcing a smile. "Legolas, hello"  
  
"Aletriel, I thought to find you here, you love the falls. How are you" Smiling back  
  
" I am well, very well in fact, but I, I really must go." Said Aletriel turning to leave.  
  
" Aletriel wait I would very much like to talk to you" said Legolas  
  
" What is there to say, We at a time quite a while ago cared for each other very much, or at least I  
  
thought we did. It was decided for us that we were too young. So you left and I did not hear from  
  
you or see you until now." said Aletriel " That is it, is it not"  
  
" It was more complicated than that, you do not know my father" said Legolas  
  
" I am aware of the difficulty of Thranduil, but also of my brother. But I would not have ended it  
  
that way. I would have at least said goodbye."said Aletriel turning her back to him. " I would  
  
have at the very least done that."  
  
" I regret the way that I parted, I thought it would be the easiest way." said Legolas looking at her   
  
" It was." Aletriel turning back to him "For you."   
  
" It was not easy for me, but it was what I thought I had to do" said Legolas  
  
" It does not matter, you do not have to worry about it. I am going back to Lorien. I miss my  
  
home." She said with a look of resolve.  
  
" Oh, well then I guess I will say goodbye" said Legolas   
  
"Goodbye Legolas" She said turning to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Legolas exclaimed grabbing Aletriels hand " I just want you to know I did care about you   
  
a great deal, and I am sorry that my actions have caused you to stop caring about me, I am very  
  
sorry."  
  
Aletriel looking down "I never did stop caring" and with that she turned and left.  
  
That night Aletriel went to Elrond to tell him she would like to depart as soon as possible for  
  
LothLorien. He said he would arrange for her to leave the next day. An hour later Arwen   
  
came to her room.   
  
" Why are you leaving so soon, I thought this visit would be longer." said Arwen   
  
"I thought so too, but I must go back. It is for the best."  
  
" It is him, is it not. He is the reason for your abrupt parting"said Arwen  
  
"I miss Lorien , and my brother and..." looking up at her cousin she could not lie " yes,   
  
I said some things, showed feelings I did not intend to. I must go." said Aletriel  
  
"I wish you would stay longer, but I understand. I will see you in the morning"said Arwen  
  
The next day Aletriel sought out the hobbits to tell them goodbye she found them in the middle of  
  
second breakfast. She said goodbye to Merry and Pippin who managed to get out a "goodbye"  
  
between mouthfuls of bacon. Then to Frodo and Sam "I am very glad to have met you both,  
  
perhaps someday I can visit the Shire" turning to Sam "and perhaps meet this Rosie Cotton" Sam  
  
blushing said goodbye to her and went to join the other two hobbits finishing their meal. Turning  
  
to Frodo " and I would very much like to see Bag End, I hope to see you again Frodo. You have  
  
a very brave spirit, one could only wish to have. I feel fortunate to count you among my friends."  
  
"Goodbye and thank you, I do hope to see you again as well."said Frodo And with that Aletriel  
  
went to say good bye to Arwen.   
  
" I hope you will come to LothLorien soon Arwen. Please tell Aragorn goodbye for me I would  
  
search him out to tell him myself, but it is getting very late and I must go. I also wished to say  
  
goodbye to Gandalf but I can not find him either."  
  
"I will tell them for you. Goodbye cousin" said Arwen with an embrace "safe journey."  
  
As she mounted the horse Aletriel looked up to see Legolas watching from a balcony, and with  
  
that they departed. 


	4. Pondering the Past

The trip back to LothLorien was filled with much confusion for Aletriel. Her mind was

clouded with thoughts and memories that she had long ago forced herself to suppress.

The touch of his hand, a kiss, the way he smelled of the forest. And then that long ago morning that Thranduil had arrived in Rivendell, he had not seemed pleased. That night she and Legolas spent much of the night and into the early morning hours together holding each other and staring up at the stars. He said he never wanted to leave her. The next morning Legolas was gone with out a word, she had not heard from him since. Aletriel knew Thranduil had been displeased with Legolas being involved with her. Though he liked Aletriel, Thranduil had other plans for his son.

Years had passed and somehow these still felt like fresh wounds.

Aletriel spent the rest of the trip going over in her head what she had said to Legolas, and couldn't get the image out of her mind of him standing on the balcony as she was leaving Rivendell. Finally, they reached LothLorien, as she arrived her brother met her. He had seen her approach from the flet where he was keeping guard. " Aletriel, I was surprised to see you

coming back so soon. Has something happened, are you well?"

" Yes Haldir all is well, I decided to cut my visit short that is all." said Aletriel

Haldir could see that, that was not all, but he decided not to press the matter.

" I am glad to have you returned" said Haldir.

"It is good to see you brother, I did not mean to be short with you." Embracing him.

" I am glad to be home, I missed it that is why I returned early, nothing more."

Trying to reassure her brother, but failing. He knew her too well.

" I would very much like to go rest, I am weary from the journey" said Aletriel

"Yes, of course. I must get back. I left my flet unattended." said Haldir

"Always watching from the trees, aren't you" she said smiling up at her brother.

She was not at all weary, but had not wished to continue the discussion with

her brother in the reason for her early return. Her heart was lighter as she walked under

the leaves of the mellyrn. The beauty of Lorien never escaped her. She loved the trees and

used to climb them as child, pretending to be a guard like her brother. Galadriel

tried to teach her more feminine ways, though Aletriel knew her Aunt had seen her own battles, Galadriel also believed in propriety. Eventually Galadriel had won, and now that Aletriel was older she enjoyed the beautiful gowns and putting her hair up with flowers and braids. Aletriel

knew she would have to see her Aunt tomorrow. She did not wish to discuss her return any further today, though she knew with Galadriel there wouldn't be much to explain. She would already know. As Aletriel reached the stairway that led to her telain she was met by Soloern. She could not avoid him this time, he was waiting at the base of the stairs. "Aletriel, how was your journey?" He always had a twinkle in his eye.

"It went well, I am glad to be home." said Aletriel trying not to sound annoyed. It seemed she would have no peace today.

"Well, all of the Galadrium is glad to have you back" said Soloern smiling genuinely at her.

"Thank you, you are much to kind. But, I was just going to get some rest. I am a bit weary from

my journey." said Aletriel

" Yes, I can imagine. I have only been to Rivendell once myself. Beautiful place, but of course

you would know that. I was there quite a long time ago, before Lady Celebrian sailed to the

Undying Lands. But I would very much like to go back for a visit and..."

" Soloern" trying to politely interrupt him, and thinking of the only thing that might end the idle

talk he was trying to make " why don't we discuss this further tomorrow, we will take a walk."

Smiling brightly "Wonderful idea, you should get some rest my lady. I will call upon you

tomorrow." Aletriel smiled to herself, there could be worse things than taking a walk with

the young elf. She could still be standing on the stair listening to him struggle to make idle

conversation. Soloern was pleasant company after all, and it had won her the peace she so

desperately desired. Aletriel ascended to her room. She did not come out until the next morning,

when she knew she could not wait any longer to see Galadriel. Aletriel greeted her Aunt with a

warm embrace and smiled at her. " It is good to be home" she said.

" The journey did not go as you had expected" it was more a statement than a question.

" An old wound has been brought back to the surface, has it not?" Asked Galadriel.

"Yes. I did not know he would be there, I was startled and I did not dream

that he would seek me out to speak with me, but he did." Aletriel said looking down " I did not

know what to say, so I just spoke my heart. I now wish that I had not. I am so confused." she said

looking at her Aunt who was listening intently. " Legolas knows that he hurt you. Perhaps guilt is what led him to seek you out, or perhaps seeing you again stirred something that he had long tried to forget." said Galadriel

" I do not think so" said Aletriel doubtfully, then remembering " Arwen said something to me, something about that visit affecting my future, and that you and Elrond knew this. What did she mean? What does my future hold?" Said Aletriel

"Knowing the future would affect the course of it. The future is not for you to know, not yet

Aletriel." Said Galadriel " But know this, the world is an ever changing place and changes are

coming that will affect us all in every corner of it. Be prepared, for it will certainly affect you as

well."

Aletriel left her Aunt feeling even more confused. But certain that she had not stirred anything inside Legolas. She decided to walk to the pond nearby, it had an inviting patch of shaded grass. She sat down and leaned her head back onto the base of the tree, and closed her eyes to try and clear her mind. After a few minutes she felt a presence nearby. She opened her eyes to see Soloern standing there leaning against the tree holding a small bouquet of niphredil. "You looked so peaceful, I hope I didn't disturb you." he said, then holding out the flowers " I brought these for you, my lady."

Seeing Soloern, Aletriel came to a decision. She wasn't going to waste another minute

pondering what had happened. Or thinking about what could have been. She had not stirred

any emotions in Legolas, he had simply been trying to appease his own guilt.

With that done she was sure she would hear no more from him.

She then turned her attention to Soloern.

" Thank you." She said taking the flowers, he gave her his hand to help her up.

Smoothing out her dress, she then asked. " Shall we take our walk."


End file.
